Lento Adeus
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Lembranças e reflexões de uma antiga e inesperada despedida. Shizuka x Ichiru. Presente de aniversário para Ale-ann. PARABENS...


Olá! Minha primeira fic sozinha de vk, eu espero que vocês gostem pq eu não gostei... Eu tava sem inspiração, mas era necessário escrever uma fic hoje... Pois é...

ANIVERSÁRIO DA ALE-ANN!!!!!!!

Feliz aniversario, te desejo td de bom, que na sua vida venha muitos animes/mangás novos e que você escreva mais e mais, claro continuando com nossas parcerias...

Ela é minha parceira numa fic de vk, Akai Himitsu e escolheu esse anime para eu escrever a fic, Shizuka e Ichiru, único casal que eu conseguiria escrever, embora eu adore ZeroxYuuki, eles já tão me dando tanta raiva no anime que nem quero mais vê-los XD

Então é isso pessoal, leiam, não vai gastar muito tempo, pois a fic é muito curta, mas eu particularmente se tivesse mais inspirada teria feito algo melhor...

**Disclamer:** Vampira Knight não me pertence, infelizmente, se pertencesse não seria daquela maneira, teria mais romance, menos triangulo amoroso e sofrimento entre os personagens...

**Sinopse:** Lembranças e reflexões de uma antiga e inesperada despedida. Shizuka x Ichiru. Presente de aniversário para Ale-ann. PARABENS...

* * *

**Lento Adeus**

"_Durante uma noite que antecederia uma nova ação, um jovem de cabelos curtos prateados com beleza atraente entrava no quarto de uma formosa sangue-puro. Após anos convivendo juntos não necessitava mais de muita formalidade, na realidade, fora da vista de outros, havia um relacionamento mais intimo, aonde os sentimentos mais profundos dos seus corações vinham à tona._

_O tempo dos dois era curto, sempre fora assim, mesmo sendo amantes, só podiam passar uma noite a cada mês juntos para demonstrar seu carinho. Contudo, está seria a última noite que poderiam unir suas almas em uma só, isto ela já imaginava, porém não revelaria a ele._

_Ao se encontrarem um abraço caloroso os aproximou, este tentava insistentemente matar a saudade que os consumia. Para logo então vir algo mais intenso, um beijo quente e lento. Neste veio o desejo que era visivelmente escondido nos outros momentos, a vontade dos dois incendiava qualquer ambiente, mas não podiam ficar juntos, ela, uma forte sangue-puro, Hiou Shizuka, e, ele, um humano ex-hunter, Kiryuu Ichiru, a sociedade vampírica não aceitaria isso, por essa razão tinham que viver seu romance escondidos._

_- Shizuka-san, Kimi o ai shiteru – pronuncia entre beijos o humano._

_- Ai shiterumo – corresponde acariciando ele._

_Palavras comuns a um casal, principalmente no momento em que estavam, dessa forma esse amor tornava-se selvagem, aquela era a noite dos dois. Nas entrelinhas o destino os dava a oportunidade de uma despedida, coisa, que muitos não têm por isso se entregavam por inteiros. Desta maneira se passou a noite deste casal._

_- Morda-me – cansado após a atividade repetia seu pedido – Quero ser um vampiro e ficar ao seu lado pela eternidade._

_- Ichiru, você não deve se tornar um vampiro – olha em seus olhos e acaricia seu rosto com uma mão – Por isso não lhe morderei, seu destino é outro – o beija – Só quero te proteger – pronuncia terminando._

_- Não entendo – sempre insistia, mas a resposta era a mesma, isso o fazia se irritar._

_- Um dia você entenderá – fala voltando a fazer o que realizavam há minutos atrás._"

Num local isolado havia um senhor de cabelos prateados, relembrando de seu passado que na época era confuso, contudo agora ele entendia o que seu único amor quis dizer dias antes de sua morte. Seu amor por ele tão grande, a impedia constantemente de imaginar ele se transformando em sua raça, que era tão cruel e solitária. Seu irmão só foi mordido por vingança, porém o gêmeo caçula foi um presente que ela recebeu para cuidar e proteger, surgindo assim um fantástico sentimento.

- Eu sempre entendi suas razões, mas não queria aceitar – sorri com uma lágrima em cada olho descendo por sua face – Porém posso graças a vida humana morrer facilmente – uma katana em suas mãos era retirada lentamente da bainha – Agora que já a vinguei, posso descansar em paz – com a espada fora de sua proteção é apontada para o estômago de seu portador – SAYONARA SHIZUKA-SAN – finalmente a morte o aguardava, talvez assim pudesse a reencontrar em outro mundo.

**~Fim~**

* * *

E ai? O que acharam? Uma porcaria? Me digam, podem criticar a vontade, menos você Ale-ann, você tem que elogiar porque é presente, como dizem, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes... hehe... to zuando...

Mas deixem uma review para falar se eu tenho futuro ou não fazendo fics de Vampire Knight, quem sabe com isso vocês não acabam com uma desgraça antes que ela se inicia hehe...

OMEDETO GOZAIMASU BRU-CHAN!

Kiss

Mandy


End file.
